Home
by Ria1
Summary: This is my first attempt at a BTVS fanfic. I just started it this weekend. It is about a new female Vampire, Buffy and the scooby gang. Hope you enjoy it, all comments are appriciated.


A tall dark woman walked down the streets of Sunnydale, taking in a long breath she smelt the musty sent of the town. Her long red hair dangled just above her waist. Sunglasses in hand she looked down the long dark alleyway and stepped in. A tall male came up behind her and wrapped his muscular arms around her. "Now don't scream little lady just give me your purse."  
  
The old woman who looked incredibly young for her age turned around to look at the much taller strapping man. "Why don't I make you a deal?" she asked in a strong Irish accent. "I won't kill you if you leave now."  
  
"And just what makes you think you could kill me?" The man huffed.  
  
The woman looked at him a smirk playing on her lips. Her face suddenly got bumpy, her teeth jumping out for a visit. She jumped on him and sunk her teeth in to his neck roughly. She sucked the life out of him until there nothing left to suck. Then man lay on the ground, two bite marks on his neck. The woman smiled with satisfaction. "And what makes you think that I can't?" She asked. She kicked his limp body and walked away, a jump in her step. She had just gotten there, and already it turned out to be a great town.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander lay asleep in his warm cozy bed not a care in the world. His fiancee Anya had other things on her mind. Instead of in his arms where she should be she stood near the window, simply looking out on this town that she called "home." This was a totally new concept for her and she had to admit, it was hard, even after all the time she had spent with Xander and the rest of the scooby gang. She could remember a time where what she wanted most was to re-gain her powers, now what she wanted most was to be married to Alexander Harris. Funny how those things work, she would think. One day you're a vengeance demon. and the next your in love with a creature you spent all your time hating. She had hated the male species, a lot actually, but perhaps Xander had changed all that for her. Maybe she was finally begging to understand what life was to be a human. Life wasn't supposed to be vengeance, hate, death to your ex's, but love, mistakes, that was life, that was human. The human thing was the hardest part. It wasn't losing her powers, it was being human, feeling the hormones kick in, the feelings you had for another person were so strong and intense, that was what she had problems with. That and the human tendency to lie. She would be the first to admit that she was truthful, incredibly, painfully truthful, but hey, if no one else was going to do it, who better than her? If there was something on her mind she would say it, weather it was hurtful, sexual, or non of the above she wasn't afraid. That was what she figured Xander had the most trouble with. Her inability to keep things in or be "human." Maybe it wasn't her who needed to be taught but them, she often thought. Maybe if they were more open with each other thier lives, the whole world would be better. Xander stirred in the bed moving to hold Anya and find that she was no longer there. He opened his eyes and looked around the room worriedly. He saw her standing by the window. He slowly got out of bed slipping on her rather large slippers and walking up behind her. wrapping his arms around her waist from behind he smiled at her. "An, what are you doing up? It's really late." He commented looking up at the clock.  
  
"Or really early, depending on which way you want to look at it." She said keeping her gaze out the window.  
  
He chuckled slightly pulling her back towards their bed. "Anya, you, me, sleep, now, work, morning soon."  
  
Anya couldn't help but smile. They all seemed to talk like that. She wasn't sure if it was just a human thing but she caught on after spending so much time around them. It made them sound almost like cave men. Was it possible that the human race was dumbing down again, going back to it's primitive ways?  
  
"I know, I have to open the Magic shop tomorrow Morning." she walked back to her side of the bed and sat down, removing her slippers. They were rather interesting, high heals with a big red puff at the tow. They definitely suited Anya though. If there were anything that she loved more than Xander in life it was money and power, something she was never afraid to voice. Xander too slipped off his slippers and lay back down in bad. She followed the action and soon felt his strong arms envelop her. "I love you Anya." He whispered quietly into her ear.  
  
"You too." She returned, even quieter. They both lay in bed and eventually fell back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked through the dark cemetery. She had really done it now. She looked to the sky and noticed the pinks and oranges starting to appear in the sky. Her life had been less thank ideal lately but that was no excuse, for what was going on between her and Spike. Not even a month ago she thought he was annoying and now they were having sex. Sure, she had her share of guys, and they weren't all mortal, but this was Spike, it was different. There were just certain lines you weren't supposed to cross with certain people and this was one of those line and definitely one of those people. Walking back towards the Summer's house that she now called her own she wondered how this would affect everyone in her life. She had to realize that she was no longer just making mistakes for herself, but also her sister now. Ever since her mother died she had to take a more active role in her sister's life and mother her, along with herself. Leaving Dawn alone for the night with Willow was not the way to accomplish this. She sighed as she reached the front steps to her house. Maybe they wouldn't notice. She hated lying to them, both Dawn and Willow, but it seemed as if that had been all she was doing since this "relationship," if that's what you could call it, with spike started. She quickly opened the door and locked it behind her swiftly making her way up the stairs. This will all be over soon, she would tell herself, but who was she kidding?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow lay awake in her Queen size bed unconsciously using her magic to make things float around her room. Magic had been the cause of everything that happened to her yet she continued to to use it. It was similar to abusing a drug, but this was stronger in more ways then one. It was so powerful and so addictive that she couldn't tell that there was something wrong. Why did everyone else side with Tara, they were supposed to be my friends, she would think silently to herself. I've only ever done good things with my magic and this is how they repay me? It didn't matter now, her roller coaster had reached it's peak and it was all down hill from here. Perhaps there was a way to convince her friends that she had stopped using magic all together, but would they really believe her? Maybe there was a spell for that too. Willow would have to double check that one tomorrow. She hated it. Whenever she saw Tara she would get this look of disappointment or unhappiness, before she would walk away. She hadn't meant to put all these spells on Tara, to violate her mind, or had she? Had the magic really taken her over, or was she still in fact in control of herself? 


End file.
